JT
JT, or Jared Trevors to his family, most of which are dead and gone, we'll call him JT for the sake of time and effort. JT stands at a humble 6'0 with a weight of 150-160, roughly at the age of 26. His eyes are auburn, his hair is coal black, which is a terrible coincidence. History '''JT was born into the Trevors bloodline. They were a typical family, his father was a leatherworker, his mother was a simple seamstress. He was an only child, he went to school, and learned to tan leather, and cut it from his father. He had a very normal life, nothing bad happened. No fanfare whatsoever. After he left the house though,he made some bad choices and was hurtled into doing dirty work for a high-ranking politician. It was there, where JT learned his pyromancy. A man named of 'Harry', was one of the fellow members, "Harry" was interested in magic, yet having no ability to use it in any shape or form. He lent some of his stolen books, JT has nearly no power, until one day, messing with a candle, he wrapped the flame around his fingers and dispersed it, that incident has left a blackened ring around his fingers. After this, he learned he can manipulate fire, but he could not conjure it. After so he made a return visit back home, to find his father had died of a heart attack. After this, JT went into a spiralling depression. At a tavern one fateful night,a man saw him playying with the flame of a candle and gave him an opportunity. Do my work, and you will get payed. JT accepted and got money. This is where JT felt greed, and power. After such he revisited the family home,to find his mother had died in his depression, this time, JT felt rage, he set fire to people in the neighborhood, marking him as a criminal. He took the supplies in his father's shop, and ran. He picked up leather working again and made his masterpiece of his power. After making this, he came back to his employer,and burned him alive. Finally he purchased his only friend, his horse Argo. He has been on the run ever since, burning merchant caravans and looting them. He has dawned his criminal name as his onw, The Man Who Could Play With Fire. Personality JT has a very calm and quaint exterior. On the inside he is very easy to anger and quick to react. His overal personality is greedy and power hungry. He seeks anything to fill his desire, however in the end he will never have it. Equipment JT's equipment consists of a crossbow, always loaded that he keeps on the side of Argo's sadle. One shortsword kept inside his coat. Hir armor consists of a large leather buckle trench coat that has been fireproofed, to protect himself from his own flames, along with his glasses, mask and hat. The jewel he has, called his "masterpiece" is his gloves. The fingertips of his gloves are plate in Magnesium, his palms are plated with steel. Why? When he snaps, the steel and magnesium create sparks, which he can then move to the ground, leaves, or anything in the close proximity. Argo, his horse,counts as an equipment. Abilities '''JT can manipulate fire, he can not conjure it. However his ability with fire can stretch from anything. He can super-condense it into a solid state, which disperses very rapidly. The more fire is around him, the more he can use. He has his other form, where, he practically becomes the Human Torch. He covers his entire body ,except his head in fire. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters